Where It Grows
by xx just another ankle biter xx
Summary: Luke and Molly break up, but he and the rest of the crew move with her to the Islands of Happiness, where they pick up more! :DD story is better than it sounds!
1. The Sullen Cowboy

**Where It Grows**

**I went on a trip to England, Scotland, and Norway for 2 weeks, and honestly, every time I wasn't moving, I was writing like omg, it was awesome. Enjoy!~**

Molly skipped down the plank of the boat. It was midnight. All of the sudden, she was falling. Down, down, down, almost halfway to the water; when a gloved hand caught her. It pulled her up, and as she stood, she got a good look at the owner of the hand. He had bright yet sullen purple eyes, shiny silver locks, and skin that was pale, yet tanned to perfection. He was tall too, and had cowboy boots on. Her heart was fit to burst. And by the look in his eyes, his was too.

Whenever he saw Molly out alone, she always had a catty look on her face. If she was with a friend or two, she was a tiny bit happier. But when she was with Vaughn, it was as if his sullenness was contagious.

She walked home, groceries in hand, a cowboy by her side. As the evening sun fell on her face, her thin cheeks looked fuller; and surprisingly, her expression looked less harsh and more like she was thinking of something extremely intricate and very undecipherable. Her hazel eyes seemed to be glittering. Not with anger, but with tears. It was then, in that glint of slowly dimming light, she looked less of a condescending princess and more like a lonely little girl.

He had followed her home to the farm Chelsea had abandoned; one night after a particularly drink filled visit to the bar, to make sure she was alright. He was surprised beyond belief when he found her two story home with all the lights on, people lounging outside on play structures, and laughter drifting out the open windows and from the back lawn. He walked her in, and she was instantly surrounded by a red head with a braid, a dopey looking blonde guy, a Hispanic looking guy with a bandana, four blonde girls, one with brown highlights, one with cowgirl boots, and one with a short red dress on, another with overalls, a brunette with purple eyes, a gypsy, a blue haired guy, and Julia and Natalie? He knew that they'd left, but he had no idea... Julia spoke up. "Hey Vaughn, hey Molls! Bee-Tee-Dubbs, Ma does know, so no need to worry!" she chirped. He sighed, and Molly woke up. "Hey Vaughn! If you're looking for a place to stay, I think I have another bedroom, un-occupado'ed!" she sang drunkenly. He knew now that he could have said no, but she was offering up a room in her huge, fancy, full of things to do house. What was he supposed to say?

Molly's new home was basically another Play Boy Mansion, since it was really just a mix between a youth hostel, as they practically collected people from all her adventures, a club, since everyone was up all night, laughing, playing, and having fun, and then a restaurant, because everyone was always cooking something or another. As for the crop fields, Molly had just grown grass, and put her horses out all day, and then put a few swingsets around, a few fountains and then some fruit trees and benches. It was a relaxing place to be, just to breathe in the flowery air, and hear laughing from everywhere. Vaughn loved it. He wasn't usually a people person, but here... he could be himself, around all dozen or so people. It was his favorite place in the world, and it pained him a little bit, when he left her house around 5 in the morning, when everyone was still passed out, tired from their previous all-nighter; to go back to the city. But he knew that this safe haven would always be waiting for him when he came back.

Muffy loved being there, always constantly surrounded by people like her: bubbly, carefree, and willing to stay up, play games, watch T.V, and drink all night. It was like a dream for her. But some mornings, she liked to wake up early, and walk out back and sit on one of the swings or benches Molly had put out there, and just sit, and drink in the morning sea air mixed with various flowery scents, listen to the birds, and think.

Ann didn't regret leaving Mineral Town, where she always went to her friends' houses for company. This way, she ALWAYS had one person or the other with her. She knew she'd never have to be alone again. If she had a broken heart, her friends now would be there to patch it up with her. She still mailed her dad, who respected the fact that she wasn't leaving on her own, she had people with her, to tell her right from wrong, to stand beside her always. She was happy, so he was happy.

Rock missed his parents, but being with a dozen people eased it. He would never have to go looking for the fun; he lived in the epitome of it. While some people slept at night, he'd stay up with the ones who weren't, then the next day, they'd switch places.

Karen adored what Molly had done to the place. She loved living this life. A life of relaxing, having fun, it was like a sober crackhouse. Just people together, who like the same things, everything in common. She liked to go out at night, and lay in the grass, listening to the wind, and watch the sun set, low, low, low, till she could see no more.

Even though Molly left Luke, she'd still insisted he come with her, as friends, she said. He didn't regret it. There was a jungle, full of trees, and her yard was grassy and green, with playsets and horses roaming. It was a Heaven on Earth, where he could do whatever he liked. Still, he loved sitting in the jungle, listening to Shea hunting.

Kai only went because he thought he could get off somewhere different. In the end, though, he had just stayed with the whole troop; and ended up having fun. It was like a never ending party, with the whole group of his friends.

Claire went because Jill went, and Jill went because Ann went, and Ann went because Rock went and Rock went because Kai went, and Kai went because Karen went, and Karen went because Muffy went, and Muffy went because Molly went, and Molly went because she had had enough of staying in one place.

Claire loved it. A life of relaxation, fun, and sun was their dream, and here they were, living it out! They could still farm, because Molly kept a square of land behind the swings and fountains and benches. It was the most perfect thing, and then some.

Molly loved her house. It was full of the people she loved. And Vaughn. She hated the days he had to leave for work, but she knew he'd always come back. She was always asking him to just stay with her, she'd use her millions to bankroll him, he'd have everything he could ever want and more; but he always said no, no, no, he had a job to do, and besides, if he didn't work, then she and the other farmer couldn't get any more animals. So Molly reluctantly let him go every Thursday, but was eager for the next Wednesday when he came back.

For Vaughn, this was the only real home he'd ever actually had, besides his apartment, but was that really home? No, because his new family wasn't there, he had nothing to decorate it with, and it was just a space that he had for living for a few days. Sometimes, he would consider Molly's offer, but he'd always push the thought out of his head, reasoning that he couldn't take her money like the others, no matter how much fun living there was. He used to see everything in somber shades of black and white, but now, with Molly by his side, he saw things in bright, neotonous colors that jumped off the page, and burst into fireworks in your eyes, startling you completely.

**Weeeee! These past 2 weeks have been the most productive writing days I've had ever!~**


	2. Well, Isn't This Fun

**Hello Lovelies!~ I don't kjnow why I keep doing that, I just kinda picked it up I guess xD  
But enjoy! R&R?**

Sabrina soon came to live there, because she felt left out, because even though the other young people on the island didn't live there, they still spent a day or two there, when they needed to relax. She had talked to her father about it, but he stated horrifiedly, "You are Sabrina Mariana L'Regison. You are rich, connected, and smart. I will not let my daughter live at that crazy house, with all those crazy people. It is the equivalent of running away with the circus. I cannot let you waste your talents." Sabrina nodded, pretending to understand. Then she spoke. "Father, Molly is a Smithings! They are almost richer than us! It can't be that bad!" she said. Regis shook his head. "That may be, but she is crazy. My answer is no."  
That night, Sabrina took a duffel bag, and packed all her tomboyish clothes, her toothbrush, and some books, and as soon as her father fell asleep, slipped out of the house and into the night, darkness covering her like a blanket, until she reached her destination. She stopped right in front of the bridge leading up to the grand house, with lights still on, and completely undemure chuckles floating out the windows, and the sweet scent of fruit trees and fresh cut grass escaping from the back. She took a deep breath and walked inside, to the Heaven that awaited her.

Molly of course opened her arms to any newcomers, since she liked being with people, but the others were first wary, but soon warmed up to Sabrina.

Taro, Mirabelle, Felicia, and Regis had a meeting one day. "I'm tired of not having my dear Natalie with me... Ever since she joined that... heathen, I've only heard her from that house, never seen her... What is it that's so special there anyways?" Felicia sighed. "I see Julia, but she barely comes home; and I'm happy Vaughn has finally come out of his shell, but I barely see him either! We need to do something about this whole debacle!" Mirabelle stressed. "That whole thing is the equivalent of a cult! They stay up all night, drinking, and smoking, and laughing! It isn't healthy! They're young children! At least Molly is farming some to make up for it!" shouted Taro. "Sabrina even got caught up in it! We need to put an end to this!" Regis said, just as loud.  
Little did they know, Rock had been spying on them, and as they departed, he ran home to tell Molly and the others.

Molly hosted a meeting, in her living room. She told them of the adults plans, and Julia spoke up, "I don't want to go home... I love this... I can be independent, and free here... What do we do?" Natalie stood up. "We leave." she said boldly.  
Molly nodded her head, "I'll call for the boat. Everybody start packing, please. And then I'm gonna need Luke to call the movers and book them for tommorrow night. Be ready to leave around 12;30 am." Molly stated, thoughtfully.  
They all nodded, and dispersed, to go and pack. For the next day and a half, the house was in a frenzy. Everybody was running everywhere, trying to get ready and packed.

At 11;20 pm they had their furniture taken apart, put in boxes, and on the boat. By 11;45, they were all dressed in black, by 12;15, they had found Vaughn with his bag, sleeping outside on a bench, already dressed in black. Around 12;25, they had walked to the beach, suitcases in hand, and boarded the boat. At 12;30 exactly, they sailed away, lost to the seas, looking for the strange, hot shores where Molly wandered.

Mirabelle, Felicia, Taro and Regis assembled outside Molly's house. Taro knocked once, twice, 7 times. No-one answered. He opened the door, which as always, was unlocked.  
He looked around. There was nothing in sight except the paint on the walls. The others came in and looked. Felicia sighed, even though Elliot had told her where Natalie was going, she still sighed, knowing her Natalie was now gone, away to wherever the wind blew her, lost forever to Molly, the seemingly cold hearted wanderer who came in and out like a storm, swooping up her daughter in the process.

The next time Felicia went there, which she wouldn't until she could get out of bed, she knew she'd be able to see the rusty skeletons of swingsets and fountains, the crumbling remains of a short empire no longer, and the memories of Molly and her court, walking throughout the grounds. She could still hear Natalie's cackle, rising above all the other laughter. She shook, taken by tears. She could still picture in her head, her little girl, dressed in black, sneaking past her mother's home, to escape the reaches of an island she'd obviously felt stuck on.

Mirabelle was coping better than Felicia, having dealt with loss before; her husband, her sister, her mother and father, but she'd always had Julia and then Vaughn after her sister. She could cry at any given time, but she could stop, unlike Felicia. Julia, her life saver, stolen away by a condescending empress who'd checked in to Sunshine Islands like it was a hotel, and three months later, checked out and left in the middle of the night, no goodbyes, no thank you's, no warning at all.

As the boat docked on Castanet Island, Molly ran up to the pudgy mayor, and for a second, embraced him. She let go, and let him lead her to the house, where she and her family would now live another life of contentness and fun.


End file.
